


Twin Ages Interwined

by Rowan Charles Ex (RowanSkie)



Series: Between Wizards and D'ni [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Myst Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanSkie/pseuds/Rowan%20Charles%20Ex
Summary: What happened after the tournament changed everything. With more cracks than before, Luna is racing against time to ensure that Harry lives for his fifth year.
Relationships: Elias Zandi/Dr. Richard Watson, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Between Wizards and D'ni [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011261
Kudos: 3





	1. 1824

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Luna Lovegood and the Potential Prologue.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429985) by [calumTraveler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calumTraveler/pseuds/calumTraveler). 



_.tome kheviduhtee ahro bree_

_reter toolahl tsogahl_

_bahntee bree nekisahl pod ahro_

_.trepogetahv okh fah tromets mrekirin_

_shorah seenin khedovahtee tepod ahro_

_ben gor tsahno_

_29.11.1824_

_From fallen ashes_

_A tall tree grows_

_Sitting between worlds._

_When the bird flies_

_The tree growing silent_

_The bird will make its nest._

_And under the branches_

_Two strangers met once_

_And again until the end._


	2. Breaking the Silence

July 1996

The Ministry of Magic didn't like Luna's reporting skills and deemed it fake. She didn't like that too much, and Xenophilius Lovegood agreed, so they have moved the Quibbler's main base of operations outside Britain towards New Mexico in the USA. 

This, however, enraged the British Ministry and ordered destruction until a MaCUSA representative explained that the Lovegood family is both American _and_ British in origin. Xenophilius Lovegood had a bi-citizenship and if the Minister of Magic complained, secrets will be revealed that Minister Fudge didn't like.

Lord Voldemort is less than pleased when they learned that foreign wizards were sticking their thumbs in his business, but he didn't take it for granted.

To the Dudleys, however, seeing all of Harry's items gone was like a dream come true, but then Harry had called for them for an explanation of what he will do for the next summer. Harry had to pressure all of them before showing his Relto Book and Dudley went to swipe at it, only for Harry to push him away.

"Just let me explain what I'm going to do before you do anything, please," Harry replied. " ** _Now_ **?"

Harry glanced as the others sat down before realizing that for the first time in his life, he had managed to scare them. "Sorry." He would sit down as well. "Starting tomorrow, I'm moving out to America."

"But you're underaged," Petunia called out. "You can't yet. You don't even have a passport."

For the first time in Harry's life, he heard her aunt's voice with love behind her words.

"I know, but it's for your protection," Harry admitted, looking down at the book and opened it, revealing the small island of Relto within its panel. He would softly brush against the paper then looked back at the Dursleys. "Don't worry about me, please?"

His uncle Vernon glared at the book for a few moments before looking at his eyes and grinned. "Looks like that plan of letting you have that ruddy game worked."

"Vernon, no," Aunt Petunia whispered, too loud to keep any secrets, however.

Harry was silently stunned for a moment before softly chuckling. "That's why you let me use my computer… bloody brilliant, that's what that was. Thank you, uncle Vernon, for being such a **_good_ ** uncle."

Harry blinked, in disbelief for a few seconds before looking at Petunia. "I'm confused, though. Why does uncle Vernon want me away but you don't want to?"

Petunia blinked, her hand softly shaking as she glanced over to the cupboard. "He… he said it was going to protect us."

Harry looked over to the cupboard as well before glancing back. "'He'?"

Vernon crossed his chubby arms. "I believe you know who this person was as when that giant decided to give Dudley a pigtail he ruined my only good shotgun and had to saw it down."

Harry blinked. "Not Dumbledore."

"Don't say his name!" Petunia snapped. "That _old man_ ruined this very household by misinterpreting my dear _well-loved_ sister!"

"What?"

"Fine, do you want to learn why I had to _tolerate_ you in this very house, Harry James Potter?" Petunia asked, fire in her eyes. "Because that stupid of a Headmaster of yours decided to drop you in _front_ of the porch, with a _blanket and a letter_! Do you have any idea how much that ruined every plan I had! We had a house ready years ago and your stupid Headmaster decided it all!"

Harry softly blinked, having not realized he was closer to the cupboard than ever before.

Aunt Petunia went back to her seat, unaware that she was panting. The household had never seen aunt Petunia this angry, and Dudley was about to stand up when his mother placed a hand on his knuckles before staring at Harry. "Let's head to America right now. Get your bags, everyone, let's bring Harry to…"

"...New Mexico. I found some relatives there," Harry replied.

* * *

Luna looked up from the house that served as the front for her actual home and then approached the door to open it to reveal Harry Potter.

"Harry Potter," Luna smiled. "I'm glad to see you've managed to move away from your Dursleys. Have you gotten your letters from Ron and Hermione?"

"Letters?" Harry was confused.

"Oh." Luna's smile vanished. "Come inside, you might as well get yourself some food."

As Harry entered and Luna closed the door, she looked over to him. "You should be in Britain."

Harry looks over to Luna and softly crosses his arm before fishing his Relto book from his bag and his belt along with it. "I got permission." He would wear his belt and hook the book in it. "Want to come with me? I've redecorated the area after your aunt finished off the modifications."

"Modifications? That book can be modified?" Luna asked, intrigued. "Very well then. I'll have to hold your hand, I'm not too sure if it can take only me if I Link in."

Harry rolled his eyes as he held her hand and Linked in, arriving towards the miniature Myst Island-lookalike. Luna stared with a wide eye as Harry closed the book and then looked over to the Stranger's descendant.

"Do you like it?" Harry asked.

"This Age is shaped like Myst," Luna told him.

"Yeah, the one from the game," Harry commented. "Something wrong?"

"This Age is shaped like Myst!" Luna exclaimed. "Aunt Yeesha made all these? Well, besides your stuff by the shack that I assume to be the library but… wow!"

Luna looked around before walking to the shack. "Your trunk is here, and your computer." She faced Harry. "Harry, are you sure this is safe?"

"Yeah." Harry opened the door to the shack and walked through. "Ms. Yeesha is nice too. She managed to patch the Relto books to allow me to visit other places without messing up the other Ages. Your aunt is very awesome, Luna."

Luna blankly stared at Harry as she recognized the potential and the horror of what her aunt Yeesha was doing.


End file.
